


Grey Hair

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin freaks out when he finds a grey hair





	Grey Hair

Obi Wan laid on the bed with a book in hand as he waited for Anakin to get out of the shower. A part of him hoped he wouldn't be long, but a part of him hoped that Anakin would take his time so he could enjoy a little reading time. He was so caught up in his book that he completely zoned out of reality until he heard Anakin screaming at the top of his lungs. For a split second, fear paralyzed his body and he grabbed his lightsaber and rushed to the bathroom where he found a naked Anakin holding a piece of hair. 

"What's going on," Obi Wan asked putting his lightsaber away seeing that Anakin wasn't in danger. As relieved as he was that Anakin appeared to be fine, he was a bit annoyed that he scared the heck out of him.

Anakin had tears in his eyes. "Obi Wan, I just found a grey hair," he whined showing the strand to Obi Wan who could honestly barely see it. 

"Really? Is that what you were screaming about? Seriously," Obi Wan asked, his annoyance melting into amusement. 

"You think this is funny," Anakin asked suddenly looking at Obi Wan. "How could you think this is funny? This means I'm getting old! Old Obi Wan!"

"Anakin, you're not even thirty," Obi Wan replied with a smile. "You're hardly old."

"Getting a grey hair is an indication that I'm starting to get old!" Anakin whined.

"Well, if it makes any difference, I'll still love you," Obi Wan said wrapping his arms around Anakin from behind. Anakin stared at Obi Wan and sighed. 

"Well, that makes me feel better somewhat. I would hope you wouldn't leave me for something as horrible as a grey hair," Anakin pouted.

Obi Wan kissed his neck. "Relax. Don't worry about it. Why don't you forget about that and come to bed? You can make things up to me for almost giving me a heart attack."

Anakin pouted. "But this is really frustrating. If one hair is grey, it's only a matter of time before others turn grey."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. He knew Anakin was ridiculous but this was beyond ridiculous. "If you want to stay in here and complain about getting old then fine. I will be in bed haivng fun without your old self," Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin looked at Obi Wan in shock as he left the bathroom. "Old am I? I'll show you how not old I am."

Obi Wan was not so surprised when Anakin jumped on him on their bed because that's what he suspected would happen. At least he gave Anakin a distraction from the grey hair for a while.


End file.
